


Gentleman’s Word

by ichigo_zeri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigo_zeri/pseuds/ichigo_zeri
Summary: Gonta tries to be the best he can but sometimes he can’t help but lose himself to Korekiyo.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 74





	Gentleman’s Word

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it might be a bit ooc?? I’m not the best at keeping 100 percent character but hope you enjoy this fic :)

Gonta Gokuhara was a gentleman in every aspect of his life. There was not a moment where he was not polite and proper to others. Still with his rigorous gentleman agenda there was one rule that he broke. Stereotypically a gentleman would have a woman he could protect and love, but Gonta never found himself falling for a woman during and after attending Hope's Peak Academy. 

That was due to the fact that he had found the one that he wanted to protect the most during his time in Hopes Peak, Korekiyo Shinguji. The man was absolutely stunning to Gonta and always had him wrapped around his finger. Though Korekiyo was someone not many were familiar with, he was someone different once he opened up. He talked about his interest in anthropology, his embarrassing liking for anime, and the many experiences he’s had from traveling (minus the sexual or violent encounters for Gontas purity). Even if they talked for hours a day there was something that made the bigger man relaxed. Korekiyo was that breeze of air on a hot summer day everyone waits for and brings joy once there. 

In their second year Gontas' crush had gotten out of hand. He couldn’t stand being around the lanky man without feeling overheated and close to collapsing. They started talking out of class as well as walking to their dorms together. Sometimes they’d get squeezed in the hallways and those were the days that Gonta would feel himself rise to the heavens in both happiness and embarrassment. 

Still no matter how hard he tried to hide his crush from others, many people weren’t as easily fooled like Gonta himself. Mostly Miu and Kokichi were the type to tease him but others would stop them before they would accidentally out Gonta to the other man. Other people like Kirumi and Angie were there to listen to him and encourage him to take his time when it came to asking out the man. No matter how hard he tried to focus on the day he’d be able to ask the other out, he always found himself cowardly stepping away from starting up his confession. A gentleman could never unexpectedly ask someone out that would be rude. Still he had no thoughts and his head was empty, not even bugs filled it. 

Even if he took twice as long to understand anything he spent most of his days in his labs taking care of his bug friends and talking to them. They were great listeners and helped Gonta feel a bit more confident in his crush. The only difference was that they wouldn’t tell anyone. Nobody else could hear bugs sadly but that just met his secret was safer. Putting their cases in respective places his sighed feeling his stomach twist in anxiety. 

He decided that maybe taking a walk would be good and maybe he’d be able to see a friend to get his mind off of everything. Walking around he saw Korekiyo walking with Rantaro. As much he wanted to walk up to them, it was rude to burst in the middle of a conversation. He went ahead to go the opposite direction to not distract them but Rantaro had caught him as soon as he turned around. 

“Hey Gonta funny seeing you here Korekiyo and I were just walking around the school wanna walk wanna join in?” Reluctantly Gonta accepted the invitation as they continued their conversation about traveling. It was calming despite having his crush near him. 

Out of nowhere Rantaro stopped in steps. “I totally forgot I was supposed to meet up with Kaede, so imma have to leave. Have a good walk both of you.” He said waving away and walking as fast he could away from the two. Now Gonta was stuck with his nightmare. In a long walk with Korekiyo feeling the heat rise up to his face and start to feel his head blank. 

“You don’t seem well.” Korekiyo pointed out looking at Gontas red race. 

“Gonta is fine don’t worry Korekiyo! Gonta feels perfectly healthy right now!” He forced himself to say it despite the amount he wanted to throw up of nerves. Still Korekiyo wasn’t buying it, taking it a step further to press his hand on Gontas forehead. At that point Gonta was going to malfunction like Kiibo did when embarrassed still he sighed when he felt the hand leave his face. 

“You’re really warm, we should walk back to your dorm before you get worse or get other people sick.” The lanky man turned and walked ahead making gonta trail him like a baby duck. 

Once they had made it back to the dorm, the air conditioning made Gontas' face cool a bit down. Still nothing would stop the slight flushed look he had around Korekiyo.They made it to Gontas dorm where he opened the room and was instructed by the other to lay there while he called Mikan or Kirumi over. Still Gonta knew he wasn’t sick. He'd been told by Miu that it’s natural to feel hot when next to someone you like. 

Grabbing Korekiyo’s wrist he cleared his throat. “Gonta is happy that Korekiyo is being kind but Gonta is not sick right now. Everyone says Gonta has a crush on Korekiyo and even if a gentleman should be with a woman Gonta wants Korekiyo!” The other was left speechless seeing the giant just proclaim his love out of nowhere. 

By third year the biggest talk wasn’t the most unexpected couple out there. No one really understood how the pair managed to be together, but it didn’t really matter. Gonta has to have been one of the happiest people to ever exist proudly showing off his reserved partner whenever he had the chance. His bugs were tortured by having to hear him happily talk about his partner every time they were away. They also started to do more together by studying or going on dates. 

Graduation came by and it was time to say goodbye to both classmates and under class men. It was sad to everyone to say goodbye to what had been an amazing three years of their lives, but it was time for new opportunities. Many already had their lives planned out having to relate to their talent and promised to keep in touch. Gonta and Korekiyo were going to keep in touch seeing how they decided to move in with each other. It was a complicated decision but ultimately the pair didn’t want to drift apart right after graduation and Korekiyo planned on doing self studies like Gonta was. 

Moving into the same house was like a dream come true to Gonta; it was something that he was never expecting in a million years. They settled in moving to a small house on the outskirts of a city. It had the accessibility of both their work and their needs and also made them see each other as much. They became even more sappy cuddles on the couch, cooking together, and even learning how to sleep in the same bed to avoid making past mistakes. 

Now three years passed and the pairs had their rough patches but still were in love with each other at the end of every day. Together they went on adventures, camping, and to multiple dates. Gonta and Korekiyo both became well known in their respected fields. They were considered a power couple to the press and even with backlash they got for being together. Still they had been dating for a long time and Gonta thought he should try to take the relationship to another level, marriage. It’s what every happy ending had and they deserved their happy ending. 

Still the thought of doing it so was bringing him back to when he tried asking Korekiyo out. He wanted to buy the ring but couldn’t find it in himself to go to the stores when he was alone. Again he had to rely on the advice of both literal and bug friends to get some courage and start plans of what type of ring he would even get or if Korekiyo was interested in marriage. 

“Honey Gonta would like to know how you feel about our relationship.” The atmosphere of their tiny kitchen grew thick seeing Korekiyo a calm appearance turn to one alarmed. Clearing his throat he quickly questioned “I enjoy our relationship very much do you feel different towards it?” 

“No Gonta loves being with Kiyo! Gonta loves Kiyo very much… Gonta just wanted to ask.” He said quickly trying to avoid any miscommunication. With that the other nodded his head and decided to leave the room. Just when Gonta wasn’t panic enough he felt like he messed up his whole life in just one sentence. He could felt dumb but didn’t know what else to do he didn’t want to spoil the surprise of a wedding ring. 

Just when he was going to chase after Korekiyo he had already walked back to the kitchen with something behind his back. Gonta sat down on a chair waiting to see what was there. Were breakup papers a thing? Was Gonta really in for it now. More negative thoughts weren’t really Gontas' thoughts but trying to imagine not having Korekiyo by his side was devastating. 

“Gonta Gokuhara I, Korekiyo Shinguuji, have been your partner for years. When I first thought of a romance between us, I thought it wouldn’t be possible due to my own situation. Still what had been a risk for me turned out to be my greatest reward. We’ve learned from each other and I can say that you have taught me so much about feeling loved then any observation or book could ever teach me. Gonta I take a knee and ask, will you continue to be by my side and marry me?”, Korekiyo went on one knee pulling out the box behind his back to show a simple silver band ring. 

As much as the larger man wanted to jump on Korekiyo in happiness, he would’ve both crushed the man alive and ruined the moment. Gonta would’ve never expected that he’d be the one getting proposed to! It seemed very un gentleman like him but there was the one person that had changed his life in so many ways waiting for an answer. 

“Gonta is happy that Korekiyo had the same idea so yes! Gonta would love to be with Korekiyo forever!!” Smiling, he grabbed Korekiyo from the ground and finally gave him that hug. Even if Korekiyo wasn’t the biggest hugger, he returned it letting each other stand in a warm embrace. Finally Korekiyo managed to pry away and put the ring on Gontas finger. Simple and wouldn’t get in the way of work but all so perfect at the same time. 

No matter how hard Gonta tried being the ‘perfect’ gentleman, he still decided to break some rules in the stereotypical rule book. He was proposed to instead, he was messy, and he was especially loud when it came to showing off his husband, Korekiyo Gokuhara.


End file.
